Take My Breath Away
by RobertLova
Summary: Set in 1930's. He's the Major's son, she's just a dance teacher. Love becomes them but so does death until it doesn't anymore and revenge becomes what they seek. Their love will never end...
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone,

So I have been stuck with an idea for quite a while now and have decided to just write it out and see what it gives. It's quite angsty but a HEA is a guarantee ;)

Just some details:

**Edward (24), Edward Senior (49), Elizabeth (45), Alice (22)**

**Bella (21), Carlisle (36) , Esme (32)**

right now these are the most importantant characters, when I add new important characters I will write down their ages too. Don't worry Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper will get into the story, just not yet.

I'm going to shut up now and let you read, Enjoy!

* * *

**Isabella**

With the flowers I just bought from lady Anna's shop, I walked the same road I did every Sunday of the week but today was different. First of all it wasn't Sunday, it was a beautiful Saturday morning which is weird actually. While we were used to the rainy weather of Forks, it was a beautiful sunny day today. Secondly today it wasn't just a normal visiting day, no today it was ten years since my parents died.

I promised myself that I wouldn't cry today but when I got close to their grave I couldn't keep my tears at bay.

"Hi mom, daddy. It's a nice day isn't it? The sun is shining and I see a lot of people have visited you already." There were tons of flowers on their grave, all bright and new while the old ones had been taken away. "They have organized a ball for you, daddy, to celebrate your ten year anniversary as if there is really something to celebrate." I chuckled bitterly.

"It's all just a parade. The major just wants to look good for the town by honoring the man who died in pride. I'm sorry mom, you would be mad at me for talking like this. You always liked going to a good ball" I smiled and wiped away the tears that had spilled over.

"Aunt Esme is making me go, says that I must be there because I'm your daughter. The only Swan, if you don't count Esme, she's a Cullen now" I grinned. Esme and Carlisle were the sweetest people in the whole world. They took me in when my parents died and have taken care of me since.

"I'm going to wear your favorite dress mom" I whispered getting emotional all over again. "I remember seeing you in it, I was thinking that you were the most beautiful woman in the whole world…I miss you. I miss you both so much, I just wish you were here," I sighed, "but you aren't, which is why I have to go and put up a charade. Thanks guys" I muttered sarcastically.

I put the flowers close to their gravestone and went over their names with my hand. "I love you both so much, I hope I can make you proud tonight" and with that I left the graveyard.

**Edward**

"Good morning Michael, how have you been?" I asked as I walked in. Michael, our butler, took my baggage from me and walked the staircase up with me. "Thank you sir Edward, I have been doing very well, what about you?" he answered. "Same old, nothing new nothing special" I said.

"Maybe tonight that will change" he smiled as I shook my head. "Not a chance. Gah, I hate going to those balls" I muttered, "speaking of, where is my dearest mother?"

"She's having breakfast in the dining room with the members of her club. Alice is also there" he told me just as I heard a shriek behind me. "I think you got that wrong Michael" I chuckled and then felt two arms wrap around me.

"You're home, finally! I was going crazy with mother and those friends of her" she said irritation clear in her voice. "I'm happy to see you too sis, I have missed you" I said and wrapped around her shoulder to drag her to my room with me. "I have missed you too, so much. I was counting the days till you would come back" she grinned at me. "Liar" I pinched her cheek.

"Come, I have a gift for you" I said as we walked in to my room. Michael put my baggage down and after I thanked him he left the two of us alone. Alice was jumping up and down like a little kid on a Christmas morning. "What is it?" she asked excitedly. I opened my biggest baggage and took a bag out of it. I put it on my bed and then faced Alice. "I want the most beautiful woman tonight on my arm in the most beautiful dress," I said sweetly and opened the bag.

"Don't let mother hear that" she pointed at me until she saw what was now laying on my bed. "Oh my" she whispered and ran to my bed, only to take the dress softly in her arms. "It's so beautiful and it will look perfect on me" she murmured and went to stand in front of the mirror.

"That it will" I answered. The dress was a long white satin backless gown with no sleeves. Lace coverings with pearls were draped over the shoulders and on the back right on the waist, the dress was also covered in pearls. Alice would look absolutely stunning.

"Thank you so so so much, mom was trying to force me into a stupid pink gown but now she has nothing to say anymore. Eeek, I love you" she carefully placed the dress on my dresser and then launched herself at me. She hugged me tightly and repeatedly thanked me.

"If you let me go I can give you the gloves to go with it" Alice immediately let go of me. With a shake of my head I grabbed the little box in which the gloves were suited. I handed it to her and watched her open it with a big smile.

"These are so beautiful, mother is going to be so jealous" she shrieked making me laugh. A knock on my door alerted me to someone's presence. "Come in" I yelled. In walked Jessica, one of our housemaids and biggest gossip girl around here. I guess that's why our mother liked her so much.

"Welcome home sir, your mother and father await you in their office" she said while batting her eyelashes and smiling too sweetly. "We're coming, you may go" I dismissed her. I knew she wanted me but she was my housemaid and I wasn't going that low just to get some.

"Let's go shall we" I sighed and held the door open for my sister. I didn't want to keep my parents waiting, they hated waiting and I hated them being irritated. "Be nice to father, please" Alice pleaded with me. "Sure thing munchkin" I said and ruffled her hair playfully. "Edwarrrrd" she whined and pushed my hand away.

We walked downstairs to the main floor where my father's office was, my room was on the third floor, away from everyone. Alice's and my parent's room was on the second floor along with their bathrooms. The kitchen, dining room, living room, my dad's office and sadly my music room was on the main floor.

"Oh sweetheart, you're home" my mother wrapped her arms around me and to be polite I returned the hug. "Hello mother, how are you this fine morning?" I asked and slowly untangled myself from her. "I'm happy now that you're here" she said cheerfully. I gave her a tightlipped smile and then went to shake my father's hand.

"How are you son? How was your trip?" he asked looking very interested. Yeah right.

"Great actually, I met a lot of musicians. It was fun and besides that very educative" I answered smiling. "Oh really, that's hard to believe" he muttered. "How so dear father, now tell me?" I asked and took a seat in front of him. "Son, I think the time has come for you to stop being busy with music. It's a nice hobby, yes but it's not a career. Come work for me" he said coolly, almost demanding.

"And be one of your puppets? I don't think so father" I replied and tried to stay calm. "Puppets? Grow up son. The town expects you to take over from me in time but you have to get started now cause it takes time to learn the ropes." I hated how he talked to me, as if I was one of his workers.

"I don't have to learn the ropes father because I won't take over. I'm not about to enter your footsteps, not now and not in the future" I answered while getting up on my feet. "Edward, don't you dare walk away son. Your father is right, you have to stop this childishness because you will take over!" my real mother was making an appearance again.

"I'm a musician and a writer, not a future major and you both better get used to that!" with that I walked out of the room, right up the stairs into my room. I slammed the door shut and walked straight to my balcony. I needed a cigarette.

**Isabella**

"Oh dear I can't wait to see you in this dress" Aunt Esme gushed nervously. "It's just a ball, it doesn't matter how I look" I muttered. "Oh but it does" she frowned, "your parents are being honored Isabella, you must look stunning and who knows, you might find yourself a sweet young man" she smiled.

"In this town? I don't think so, I haven't seen a man around here that could capture my heart" I answered softly whishing it was not true. I wanted the love my parents had, the one Carlisle and Esme have now.

"Everything will come right in time" she pointed a finger at me. "How was breakfast this morning?" I wondered as we both walked up the stairs to my room. It was actually our attic but I loved it so much that I turned it into my room. "Great, we went over the last details for the ball. It will be perfect. Oh and I heard Mrs. Elizabeth her son Edward Junior got back, he will be joining us tonight. Now maybe that is something for you" she grinned. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"We will see about that" I joked and walked in to my room and put my mom's dress carefully on my bed. "Why don't you get dressed now and then we can take out your curlers, otherwise your hair will be messed up. In the mean I will go and get dressed too" I nodded as she walked out of the door with a big smile. Well that's Esme for you, happy all the time.

I can't believe what I would have done without her. She's like a second mother to me and I love her to death. When looking at her you wouldn't even tell that she was related to Charlie, my father. Anyone who didn't know them thought they were a couple and not siblings.

_I wish you were still here, dad._

I stopped myself from getting emotional and took of my clothes so I could wear my dress. It was the first time I would wear this dress and I hoped that it would fit but in a couple seconds I realized that I had nothing to fear. It was like this dress was made for me, it fit perfectly.

When I looked in the mirror, I saw my mother for a second. She had worn this on her 10th wedding anniversary, I was 9 years old. She looked so beautiful and my father, he melted away when he saw her. They were so happy together.

I heard a gasp behind me and turned around.

"You look perfect, just like your mother" Esme said, tearing up. "Oh no woman, you don't get to cry today. No one is crying today" I ordered. She nodded and wiped her tears away. "Turn around so I can take these curlers off" she said softly, still emotional.

My hair was parted to the side and at the top it was straight combined with big, fantastic curls and waves at the bottom of my shoulder length hair. My dress was long, red, sleeveless and backless. The straps of my dress went around my neck and right above my waist there was a beaded sash with crystals right in the middle. I added a silver bracelet and my mother's crystal earrings and I was ready.

Aunt Esme had done my make-up already. A slight blush covered my cheeks, eyeliner and a dark eye shadow was applied and my lips were covered in dark red. When I looked into the mirror I couldn't recognize myself.

"You really look stunning, dear" Esme smiled as she handed me my red gloves. "Thank you aunt Esme but so do you. Don't think I haven't noticed" I winked at her. She looked lovely in her long, short sleeved black dress. It was simple but with her accessories added to it, she looked simply amazing.

"Uncle Carlisle will have no idea what hit him" I giggled along aunt Esme. "I'm going to finish my make-up in my room sweetheart, I will see you in a bit" She said and walked out of the door. "Oh and don't forget your clutch" I heard her yell.

I took said clutch and placed my lipstick in it, along with my powder and little mirror. A knock sounded at my door. "Come in" I answered and turned around just to see my uncle walking in. His eyes widened for a second and I think I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Holy heaven, dear you take my breath away" he whispered, "you look exactly like your mother."

"Naah, I look more like my father" I joked, he chuckled. "You look amazing, old man" Carlisle waved my compliment of. "With you and your aunt next to me, no one will be looking at me. Now are you ready to leave?" He asked and gave me his arm. "Most definitely kind sir" I smiled at him and looped my arm through his.

As we got in our car and drove to our destination, I was silently thinking about tonight and getting nervous. I had no idea that I was going to meet the love of my life and the two people who were going to destroy my life.

* * *

_**Next up: **_**The ball & Bella and Edward meet**

So, whaddaya think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for following and favoring my story, means quite a lot to me. I got one review and that one review really made my day so thank you Vampjen! :))**

**Little story details:**

_**Carlos Gardel - Por una cabeza **_

**Jasper Whitlock (25 years old)**

**Tanya Golds (31 years old)**

**And so we continue ;)**

* * *

Carlisle held the door open for us as aunt Esme and I got out of the car. When we walked in two young ladies immediately came to our side to get our coats. "Name?" one of the women asked. "Swan family" Esme answered. "Oh, just follow me Mrs. Swan, I will lead you to your table" she answered with a big smile.

We followed her up the stairs to the ballroom. I gasped when we entered the room, it looked absolutely gorgeous. "It looks good, doesn't it?" Esme chuckled beside me, I simply nodded still in awe. "You have done a great job, sweetheart" Carlisle kissed her cheek.

Our table was up front, right next to the Masen family's table. Before us was a huge stage where a band was playing soft jazz music. Behind us was a huge dance floor and it was surrounded by all the other tables that were now seated by almost all the invited guests.

I was about to take a seat when aunt Esme told me not to. "Come meet the Masen family" she said with a big smile. "Good evening Esme, you look absolutely gorgeous" none other than Mrs. Masen said. "Oh but so do you Elizabeth, you look very beautiful. As do you Alice, that's an amazing dress that you're wearing" Esme said and it was true. The girl, Alice, looked beautiful in her white gown.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen, my brother bought me this dress and I absolutely love it too" she grinned at her. "Oh dear this must be the famous Isabella Swan" Mrs. Masen said cheerfully, it actually sounded more fake, but who am I to say anything. "Good evening Mrs. Masen, I'm Isabella Swan. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, you too Alice" I said politely.

"What a sweet little girl and absolutely gorgeous" Mrs. Masen smiled down at me. "It's nice to meet you Isabella, too bad we haven't met before" Alice said sounding much more sincere than her mother, "Let's go get a drink so we can get to know each other a bit better."

"Sure" a drink sounded very good right now. "Hey Alice, I thought you also had a brother, right?" I suddenly remembered. "That's right, he's coming a bit later with a friend of ours" she answered while blushing. "A friend huh?" I nudged her shoulder. "Long story" Alice said while shaking her head.

Two hours and a couple drinks later I was ready to go home. I was sick of the people around here. The men were all pigs and the women were only interested in gossip. An hour ago they held a speech and recalled the horrible event that had happened ten years ago and caused my parents to pass away. They were very proud of my father and wished that every other police agent would take after him.

They wished me all the best and told me they were proud to see me growing up into a beautiful successful woman. I think that was sarcasm since I'm just a dance teacher and all but I ignored it and thanked them politely.

After that the band continued playing their music and slowly the dance floor was starting to get packed. I danced with two men, one Carlisle who at least knew how to dance and two Jason, an idiot with two left feet. After stepping on my feet twice I left him on the dance floor and went to the bar to get my third drink.

Alice who had told me about her secret lover, Jasper, for whom she had been waiting two hours now was dancing with her father, Mr. Masen now. She had told me almost everything about Jasper, he was a history teacher but in the weekends he played music in a bar, which is also where he met Alice and her brother. He was from the lower class so her parents would never accept him, she had said sadly. I told her that it would be ok, ironic coming from someone who was from the lower class herself.

"Hello gorgeous" a voice behind me came. I sipped my red wine and then turned around to greet him, being polite and all. "Good evening" I said curtly recognizing him as Riley Biers. He was a very successful lawyer but an awful dancer, I had noticed while dancing with this Jason guy.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked oh-so-surprisingly. "Uhm, maybe later. I just want to get some fresh air now" I replied. "May I join you?" he continued hopefully. Time to turn him down, I thought. "I would like to be alone for a while please, thank you" I answered curtly and then walked out of the room on to the balcony.

I put one hand on the railing and looked up at the moon. Someone came to stand next to me but didn't say anything for quite a while. I could feel the person's eyes on me though. At first I wanted to ignore this person but then curiosity got the best out of me. I turned around and came eye to eye with a gorgeous man who looked like he came right out of Vogue magazine.

"I couldn't decide" he murmured turning to look at the moon. "On what?" I wondered curiously. "What looks more beautiful, you or the moon?" he continued causing me to chuckle. "Cute" I smiled, "but I am not falling for that" I finished and went back inside. "Hey wait a second" he called from behind me.

"What?" I wondered what he was going to say now. "Let's dance" he said and it didn't sound like a question. I liked it. "Please, you sure you can handle dancing with me?" please say yes, say yes.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head over that" he smirked at me. At that moment the soft jazz music changed into something totally different. The tunes of the new top hit started to play.

"Por una cabeza...Tango, back out while you still can" I told him seriously. "Don't think so" he said and grabbed my hand. We walked straight to the middle of the dance floor. I stood perfectly still in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes.

Suddenly I felt his right arm go around my waist pulling me slightly closer to him. I wrapped my left arm on his upper back and then looked at his other hand that was now opened for me. I placed my right hand in his and then looked back into the green eyes that got me lost.

We waited for the right beat to start and then without having to say something or giving a start signal we both started moving. He took off with a step backwards as I took a step forward. For a couple beats we moved around like that. His footwork was amazing, almost precise to mine.

I knew the song very well so I knew what was coming up. The beat would go up and so would we but before that I spun into him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. We were nose-to-nose and his eyes met mine. I wrapped my leg around his and just as the beat went up he dipped me and pulled me back up just in track with the beat.

I pulled away from him just to be pulled back by him and then wrapped my leg again around his as he held my waist tightly. He took my feet of the ground ,circled around for two beats and then I slowly slid of his body as I took hold of his two hands. He held them as I dipped to the ground and pushed my left leg out. He pulled me back up to him and held me very, very close to him.

I could feel the heat radiating off of him. We turned our heads away from each other and slowly started to circle around the dance floor again, after a second or two we turned our heads in the opposite direction and then back to each other.

He then turned me around so my back was against his chest. He wrapped both his arms and mine right under my breasts, our right knees were bent a little and our left legs were stretched out and just like that I was turned around again and we were back to circling around the dance floor.

The song slowly came to an end so we circled back right into the middle, just as we were there I slowly pulled my self away from him but still held one of his hand. He stood still as I walked back to him. Then I placed my arm around his shoulder as he wrapped his free arm around my waist, and pulled me off the ground so I could bent my legs over his left leg. That was our ending position and I knew I was supposed to let go of him but I was lost in his eyes.

Not even the applause that we were getting could take me away from him. Only he could break this trance. " All I want to do right now is stealing a kiss from those delicious lips of yours" I gasped when he finished whispering those words.

"But for now I'll let you go" he chuckled and then he really let go of me. Only then I noticed that the dance floor was empty except for us and that everyone was still applauding us. We had put on quite a show. Edward held my hand as I did a slow dip.

A new song started and Edward pulled me back to him. "What are you doing?" I whispered. "Meet me downstairs in ten minutes" he whispered back. I looked at him to see if he was joking but he looked pretty serious. "Please" he added softly and all I could do was nod.

"Oh my god, that was so hot!" Alice yelled coming to stand next to me. "Take the stairs on the balcony" she whispered in my ear as I looked at her in surprise. Before I could ask her how she knew another voice came from behind me.

"Oh Isabella, what a dance. So beautiful" Mrs. Tanya Golds said and came to stand in front of me. "I hope one day my daughter will be just like you" she continued with a big smile. Lily, her cute 8 year old, was one of my students. She was as sweet as her mother but dancing was just not her thing. "Hopefully" I answered nicely.

"So, who was that gorgeous man? You looked perfect together" she gushed on. "Uh just a friend" I mumbled, "excuse me Mrs. Golds but my aunt expects me" I said politely to her and pulled Alice's hand. "It's Tanya" I heard her say behind me with a laugh.

"Go, I'll cover for you" Alice said as we walked to the balcony. Suddenly we were stopped by a good looking guy, by the look on Alice's face this was Jasper. "I'll just…go" I grinned at them and then nervously walked out on the balcony. At the right end were stairs that led to the garden behind the ballroom.

"Isabella" I froze in my tracks when I heard Esme calling for me. I turned to look at her with a sheepish look. "Can I please go?" I begged. "Of course dear, I just wanted to tell you to be careful" she replied as a huge smile spread over my face. "My beautiful princess" she put her hand on my cheek and continued, "you're growing up" and cue the tears. "I love you" I said and kissed her cheek, and before this could turn into a drama scene I took the stairs that would take me to the most handsome man in the world.

When I got downstairs I looked around but sadly saw no one, I wondered if he was really coming. Suddenly someone covered my mouth with his hand and pulled me with him. Before I could even react I was pushed against a wall. I opened my eyes to the beautiful green eyes that made me melt away.

His hand was still covering my mouth while his other was on the wall, right next to my head. He slowly pulled his hand away from my mouth but let one finger linger on my lips. My eyes widened and my heart started to beat faster. What was this guy doing to me?

"You take my breath away, you know that?" he whispered as he placed his other hand also on the wall. I wanted to tell him that he was doing the exact same thing to me but I just couldn't. I was frozen. "What's your name?" he asked as his hot breath fanned my face.

"Isabella" I mumbled surprised that I had found my voice again. "Isabella" my name sounded so much better when he said it, "no it's too long. Hmm…Bella? Yes Bella it is. You like that?" he asked as once again all I could do was nod. I didn't care what he called me as long as I could hear his beautiful voice.

"I'm Edward, Edward Anthony Masen" he smirked at me while my heart sunk. He was from the upper-class.

Edward was the major's son.

* * *

**until next time! **

**Reviews make me the happiest person alive :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reviewing and putting me on alert and favorite xoxo**

**I'm in a writing mood today so I'll probably update a new chapter in a couple hours b****ut for now**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward**

**_One hour before the ball_**

I was busy writing in my journal when a soft knock on my door broke me out of my trance. "Who is it?" I asked still mad from the stupid banter with my parents this morning. "It's me" I heard Alice say. "Come in princess" I sighed.

"Edward you aren't dressed" she gasped when she entered my room. "I'm not coming to the ball Alice" I replied and put my journal away. When I looked up at her I was taken back for a second. She was wearing the white gown I had bought for her, her hair was done and she even had some make up, not that she needed it.

"Alice, you look absolutely stunning" I said as a real smile formed on my face. "All thanks to you" she grinned and kissed my cheek. "That's not true. The dress is just a detail" I winked at her. "You're so sweet sometimes" I raised my eyebrows, "okay, most of the time but please be sweet for another second and come to this ball. I don't want to go either but you know how it is with mother" she huffed.

"I know, you'd rather go see Jasper" I said making her blush. "Too bad, he's not coming. I haven't seen him in two weeks, while you were away mom and dad didn't let me go out on my own" she told me looking sad which made me sad.

"Tell you what princess, I'll get dressed and go to Jasper's. We'll come to the ball together" I'd do anything to make my little sister happy. "No way!" she gasped, " Would you do that for me?"

"If it makes you happy then I will" I replied and watched her mouth turn into a full grin. "Yes please. Thank you so so so much" she said while jumping up and down like a little kid. "I'll go now, so you can get dressed" she said enthusiastically and left my room in a rush.

I chuckled and went to my bathroom to take a quick shower.

Forty minutes later I was dressed and ready to leave but so were my parents and Alice. I ignored my parents and wished they would do the same as I walked straight to the door. "Son, aren't you coming with us?" I knew I wasn't that lucky. "No mother, I have something to do. You go and I'll meet you all there" I answered and didn't bother to hear their answer before leaving.

"Where to, sir?" Nicolas, my chauffeur, asked as he opened my door. "Jasper's place," I hope Jasper had a suit to wear because I hadn't brought anything with me for him. Normally Jasper doesn't go to balls like this but I know that he will do it for Alice. That guy would do anything for my little sister and that's the only reason why I am okay with their relationship.

He's a good guy and I know that he truly loves Alice. I wished the best for them but knew that things would become ugly when my parents found out about them. I told Nicolas to wait for us and then walked to Jasper's house.

"Edward man, long time no see!" Jasper excited voice greeted me as he opened the door. "I was gone for two weeks" I chuckled. "Seems much longer to me" he grimaced. "I know, that's why I am here. You've got a suit in your closet?" I asked warily.

"Of course, I needed one for my parents funeral. Al though that was a few years ago" he said in thought now. "Why, are you taking me to the ball?" he asked, hope clear in his voice. "Yes, now go get dressed Cinderella" I smirked as he glared at me. Normally he would have hit me for a comment like that, but I was taking him to my sister so yeah, he had to hold back.

"Oh but Jasper, take your time because we aren't leaving yet" I called out to him and then went to make myself comfortable in his sofa. "Why?" he asked disappointed as he walked back in to the room. "Mother and father would be delighted if I got there on time" I smiled.

"But you don't want that" he sighed and I nodded. "We're going to be late, they are going to be pissed and I'm going to be happy" a full grin had taken place on my face now. "You're evil" he chuckled, "want some booze?" he didn't even wait for an answer and went to take two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. "You heard about James?" I shook my head at his question, "he's in the Big house, he took the fall for one of those goons he was running around with" he said while shaking his head.

James was one of Jasper's student. The last two years he had been failing all his classes. At first Jasper thought he was just being lazy but then he found out that he was hanging out with some goons. He started selling drugs. We tried to help him countless time but he ended up going back to the goons every time. His mother, Penny, had left him when she found a rich man, got married to him and left town. A true gold-digger.

"He had it coming" I replied. "I know, but he wasn't a bad kiddo, just a scrub trying to find his ways" he continued sounding very disappointed. "I know you liked the kid, but he choose his own way Jazz. We tried to help him a lot of times, you know that" I said trying to get him to see that there was nothing he could do.

"Besides let him do some time, maybe he'll learn his lesson" I shrugged. "Hopefully" He didn't sound convinced but left it that. After two hours of catching up Jasper finally got dressed and then we left to make an appearance at this ball.

Right when we arrived at the ball, I heard Jasper groan "Darn, I forgot something! Edward, I have to go back home."

"Man, we just arrived" I sighed. "I know but it's really important" so I relented and let him take the car. I told him that he just had to say his name at the entrance and that he would be able to get in. When walking in I was greeted by two dames who were immediately at my side. "Mr. Masen, let me get your coat" one of the two said very sweetly and I handed to her after returning the smile.

"A bit later Jasper Whitlock will come, just let him get in, he's my guest." I said to the other one. She nodded and wrote his name down. After that I walked up the stairs right into the ballroom that was full with people.

"Edward you made it!" Alice said cheerfully but then she looked behind me and her smile immediately disappeared. "He's coming princes, he just went home to get something. Nicolas is with him so he'll be here in no time" I answered and watched her eyes shine at the news.

Across the room I saw my mother glaring at me, I looked away with a low chuckle. "She's really mad at you" Alice whispered. "Good" I answered and saw that there was a balcony on the other side of the room. "Alice, I'm going to get some fresh air. This place is suffocating me" she nodded and went back to her friends as I walked over to the balcony.

There was no one on the balcony besides a young lady in a red gown. She looked really good from behind and I wondered if she was as good looking up front. I went to stand next to her and saw the side of her face. She was looking up at the moon and clearly ignoring me.

She was beautiful from the side as the moonlight reflected on her face. Her red lips were taunting me and I knew I had to speak to her. When she looked up at me my eyes widened for a second then I told her the most shitty pick-up line ever even though I actually meant it.

"I couldn't decide" I murmured. "On what?" her beautiful voice said softly and I wondered if she had truly spoken up or not. "What looked more beautiful, you or the moon?" I'm a real idiot. She tried to walk away from me but I wasn't having that. I needed to touch her.

So we decided to dance and while her hands put me on fire, her beautiful eyes got me lost, her touch made my heart melt. I knew right then that I needed much more than just a dance with her.

**Isabella**

_**Present**_

"Am I scaring you?" he frowned and pulled away from me. "No!" I yelled abruptly, I didn't want him to leave. A smile formed on his face, "Good" he said. "But you're the major's son…I'm just a nobody, you know this can't happen" I continued softly and watched his face turn into a frown again.

"A nobody…Bella, how can you say that? Wait a minute- Isabella, as in Isabella Swan?" his eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "Yes, the one and only" I sighed. "I though this Isabella Swan was a little girl, a kid…now, look at you" he smirked. I hit his chest lightly, "Shut up."

"I'm sorry about your parents" he placed his hands on my cheeks and looked me straight in the eyes. "I heard he was a great man" he continued while I tried to keep my tears at bay. "He was" I nodded. "You know, you're definitely not a nobody, look at this my parents organized a ball for you guys" he chuckled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's all just a parade" I muttered. "I know" he sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't know what to do but strangely I didn't feel uncomfortable. "I'm sorry…" he said and pulled away, "I just can't seem to control myself around you" he chuckled nervously. "That makes two of us" I breathed out.

"There's a bench over there, let's go sit there?" he asked and pointed to a bench a bit further. I nodded and followed him. We silently took a seat and for a minute just sat there looking at each other. "You're so beautiful" he whispered causing me to look away as a blush covered my face.

"Tell me a bit about yourself" Edward said and put a finger under my chin so I would look at him. "I'm Isabella Swan, dance teacher…Ehmm, I live with my aunt and her husband" I stopped when I saw his eyebrows rise. "A dance teacher? Can't say I'm surprised. I was dancing with a professional up there" he smiled.

"You were not so bad yourself" I lied , he was perfect. "I hope we get to do that more often. I liked it, a lot" he replied and inched a bit closer. "Will I get to see you again?" Edward asked softly. "What about your parents?" I wondered.

"What about them?" he said curiously. Didn't he understand that his parents would never want someone like me to be with their son, but I didn't tell him that. I just shook my head and changed the subject.

"Tell me about yourself, are you our future major?" I joked. "No, definitely not" his answer came immediately. "I'm not really into that Bella, I have other plans" he finished. "What is it that you do then?"

"What do you think?" Edward smiled while I thought about it. "A lawyer?" it was the first thing that came to my mind, Edward fake yawned "Boring" and then made a gesture with his hand telling me to continue. "A doctor?" if he was then I was going to ask him to check my heartbeat because it really wasn't normal that my heart was beating this fast around him.

"Nope" he said popping the p, "I'm more artistic Bella. That's a hint, now try again" he grinned. Oh boy, artistic. "A painter?" I really wished he was, I wouldn't mind him painting me… "No, I wish I was but I'm not and Bella, you suck at guessing. I'm a pianist and in my free time I also write" I was surprised at his statement. A musician…_I bet he could play my body like an instrument too, _I blushed at my own thoughts.

"I would love to hear you play" I said while pushing those vile thoughts out of my head. "I would love to play for you Bella" he grinned at me. "I have a piano at home, in my dance studio" I mumbled and looked down, "Carlisle plays it sometimes" I continued. "Maybe I can come play some time too" he grasped my chin softly and made me look at him.

"Anytime" I breathed out, meaning every word of it. He could come play anytime he wanted but not just the piano. I blushed as those vile thoughts crept up again. Edward swallowed and licked his lips, an action that got me to do the same.

Suddenly Edward groaned and pulled away from me. He took a deep breaths and then looked back at me. "Will you meet me at the lake tomorrow Bella?" he asked sounding nervous. I smiled, he had no reason to be nervous.

"I would love to."

* * *

**Thank you for reading & please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Needed some time for this one, but it's ready now :)) I'm going to try and update every 10-14 days, I have a very busy schedule with both school and work but we'll make this work!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Aunt Esme, he was so sweet. I just didn't know what to say or do around him, I got so nervous" I told her as my eyes widened. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. "I have never seen you like this before" she gushed on.

"Neither have I" Uncle Carlisle voice startled both of us. "Good morning sweetheart" Esme got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning honey, Isabella" he smiled at the both of us and took a seat at the table.

"So what where you two whispering about? Was it perhaps about that young fella who you danced with last night?" Carlisle asked with raised eyebrows but a sly smile was still on his lips. "Let the girl be Carlisle" Esme giggled. He shook his head and started eating his breakfast.

"I'm going to dance for a while" I told them as I got up. "Come see me before you leave" aunt Esme told me, I nodded and went to my dance studio . "Where is she going?" I heard Carlisle ask Esme just before I walked into the studio.

Esme and Carlisle had built this room for me, it was a birthday present that I got when I turned eleven. I was so happy, I couldn't believe that they had done this for me. Back in the days I would go to dance school and in the evenings I could dance in my own dance room.

When I turned 19 I decided that I wanted to teach too and became a private dance teacher. Right now I had 9 students; Annie, Leticia, Michelle, Sandrine, Marie, Lily, Jenny, Piper, Alyssa. They all come once a week and have their own hours. I didn't teach in the weekends and could enjoy my free time then.

I took a seat in front of the long mirrors and just looked at myself. I had this silly grin on my face that just wouldn't leave. I blushed as I remembered the tango I danced with Edward. My fingers slightly grazed my lips.

_All I want to do right now is stealing a kiss from those delicious lips of yours, _he had said. I couldn't even tell him that there was nothing else I'd rather have. I then placed my hand on my heart that was now beating frantically. When he had pushed me against that wall while his hand covered my mouth, my body felt like it was on fire.

I shook my head and looked at the huge antique clock across the room. I gasped when I saw that it was almost 11'o clock. _Noon, _he had said. I immediately ran out of the dance room and rushed to my room. I hadn't even noticed that I had been sitting there for more than an hour.

Thank god it was a sunny day. I was actually surprised that this summer really felt like a summer, normally we always had these rainy days but not this year I guess. I wore the white sundress that I had put on my bed this morning, it was sleeveless and reached just right under my knees. I wore my white flats and took a shawl with me. I didn't bother putting make up, I was going for my natural look.

It was 11.40 when I walked downstairs and said goodbye to aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle. I walked as fast as I could but decided that running was a better option when I heard the chimes coming from the church signaling that it was 12'o clock.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I ran into the woods that would lead me to the lake that was now very close. I stopped running when I saw Edward. He had seen me running and the smile that now took place on his face told me that he was very happy to see me.

We both started walking to each other and never took our eyes of each other.

"Hi" I breathed out as I reached him. "Hi" he grinned at me, "you're here" I nodded at his words. He took a deep breath and then pulled me to him. He wrapped his around me and placed his chin on my head.

"I'm so happy you're here" he murmured. "Me too" I told him honestly. He pulled away from me but didn't take his hands off of me and placed a kiss on my forehead that gave me chills all over my body. "Come with me" he said and held his hand out for me. I took it and let him lead me to wherever he would go.

He surprised me when he walked past the lake and back in to the woods and then I realized he was taking me to the meadow. "We're going to the meadow?" I asked him. "You now that place" he sounded surprised. "Yeah, as a kid I came a lot to this lake but l liked to wander around. One day I came across this beautiful meadow" I said as we walked right into said meadow.

Right in the middle of it there was a blanket. I'm guessing Edward had laid that out for us. "I've been waiting for you since 10'o clock" he said with a sheepish look on his face and pulled me down with him. "If I knew that, I would have come earlier" it's not like I had anything useful to do this morning even if I did, I would drop it just to come see this beautiful man that had captured my heart.

"I didn't mind waiting for you…I don't think I ever will" he said that last part so softly that I don't think he meant for me to hear it. I felt my cheeks heat up. I didn't know what it was about this man but he just made me feel things I never had before. It felt like I had somehow gotten butterflies in my belly.

"Let's sit?" he asked as I nodded and took place next to him on the blanket.

We both looked at each other wondering what to say. I waited for him to say something but it looked like he was expecting the same thing.

"You're so beautiful" he finally breathed out as he reached for my hand and placed a kiss on my palm. My body immediately responded to his touch, I shivered but it wasn't from the cold and by the smile on his face he knew that.

He leaned in and I froze, thinking that this was the moment I had been waiting for my whole life. My eyes were closed and I waited to feel his lips on mine but it never happened. I opened my eyes and saw him looking away with a frown on his face.

"Edward?" I whispered nervously. What was going on?

"Bella…I, uh" he sighed in frustration and pulled at his hair. "Maybe I should go" I felt so rejected by his actions. I just didn't understand what was wrong. I tried to get up but Edward immediately stopped me.

"No! Please don't go" he begged as he held my hand tightly. "Come" he made me sit and then placed his head on my lap, laying down on the blanket. I started to play with his hair. "That feels really good" he mumbled with a smile playing on his lips, his eyes closed.

"Talk to me Edward" I told him, I wanted to know what happened a few moments ago. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"I fear that I'm scaring you by moving too fast Bella. I'm afraid that you'll leave my side if I make one wrong move" he rushed out, looking up at me with a nervous look. I stroked his cheek with my free hand and smiled at him.

"Edward if you told me right now that you were a murderer or a criminal, I still wouldn't think bad of you and leave your side. There is just something that I can't explain that makes me want to not leave your side" I told him honestly and watched the fear in his eyes disappear.

"So if I told you right now that I was someone who charmed beautiful young ladies like you and then brought them here and killed them, you still wouldn't fear me?" he grinned at me, "What if I'm the bad guy Bella?"

"You're not…Those eyes of yours, they are so full with passion and love. You may be a tough guy but you're not bad" I wasn't lying when I told him those things but the look in his eyes right now really did gave me goose bumps.

"Come closer" he whispered. I stopped breathing as I moved forward. Edward tilted his head a bit and then his lips were on mine. His hand found its way in my hair and then he pulled me closer and started to move his lips against mine.

I didn't really know what to do but just moved my lips along with his. It felt so natural but so surreal. I felt like I was flying high in the sky. My heart was beating so hard I thought it was going to combust through my chest.

"Breath, love" he said against my lips.

I took a deep breath and laughed at the same time.

After that we continued to talk, kiss, cuddle. It was the greatest day of my life. Edward was the sweetest man in the whole world. He told me all about his road trips, his work with Jasper. He told me that he and Jasper played music in this bar every Thursday night.

"Will you come this Thursday?" he asked me and I nodded right away. It was Sunday today which meant I still had to wait a while before I could hear his work.

"Alice will be there too, so you won't be alone. I think you two will really get along" Edward said and I nodded. "Yeah I think so too. She's really sweet but what's up with her and Jasper?" I wondered.

Edward pulled me down with him so we were now laying down, my head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around me. "Alice and Jasper have been in love for three years now but no one except for me knows about their relationship. If our parents heard about this Alice would never be able to see Jasper again. Jasper is a teacher, he's from the lower class and my oh my if one of us married someone from the lower class" he muttered the last part angrily.

"I'm not really rich either" I mumbled. Edward pulled my chin up and made me look up at him. "You think I care about that?" he asked me sounding mad. I shook my head. "I don't care about your wealth Bella. I don't care about what my parents think either. I know one day I will marry you and no one will be able to interfere, not even my parents" the look in his eyes told me that he meant every single word he had just told me.

My heart fluttered in excitement.

"You want to marry me?" I smiled cheekily. "More than anything else in this word and I know this sounds crazy. We have just met but I feel like I have known you my whole life. I don't think I can live without you anymore Bella"

"Me neither" I breathed out and then kissed him. Loving the way his lips and body felt against mine.

An hour or two later we both had to return to town and decided to take the long walk back there. We held each other's hands until we were nearing the centrum and started noticing all the people around us.

"Maybe we should part our ways here?" I asked him as I saw some people looking at us with questioning looks. "No, I'm taking you to your house Bella" he answered seriously leaving no place for an argument.

"I love it when you call me Bella" I giggled and felt my cheeks heat up again. "And I love it when you blush like this, love" he said and stroked my cheek with one finger.

"Edward!" we both turned around when we heard someone calling for Edward. My eyes widened when I saw Mrs. Masen heading our way. She had this stern look on her face.

"Son, what are you doing here? Your father has been looking for you all afternoon" she didn't even acknowledge my presence and talked to her son like I wasn't even there. "I was accompanying Ms. Swan to her house, mother. As you recognize Isabella Swan from yesterday" he said as she then finally looked at me.

"Of course, Isabella" she nodded at me. "Hello Mrs. Masen, how are you this beautiful afternoon?" I tried to smile but I think, I hoped not, that it more came out like a grimace. "Fine, thank you" she answered sharply.

"Son, I'm going home. Why don't you come back with me?" She asked and then frowned when Edward shook his head. "I told you I'm taking Isabella home, mother. You go already, I'll see you later." Mrs. Masen's jaws tightened at Edward's words but she nodded anyway.

"Give your family my regards, Isabella" with that she turned around and walked away.

"She hates me" I muttered. "No, she doesn't. She's just like that to everyone" Edward answered with a chuckle but he was wrong, I could see it in the woman's eyes. She didn't want me to around her son. I didn't tell Edward that for now and just kept it at that.

After Edward took me home, gave me one final kiss on the cheek and a promise to see each other as soon as possible, he left back to his place. I told Esme every little detail about our day together as we smiled, giggled and laughed together.

After that Esme told me that she had called Rosa to our house, a friend of hers and a fortune teller. Esme absolutely believed in those things, me not so much but for the first time in my life I wanted her to look at my future too.

She placed her tarot cards on the table and told me to pick three cards but not to turn them around. I did as she said and placed three cards in front of her.

She opened the first card and frowned. "In your past you were sad, you longed for something that you lost but not only that, you also longed for something else. Something you desperately wanted."

Okay she was right about that one but who wouldn't be? I mean, everyone knows that I was immensely sad and lonely after my parents died.

She turned around the second card and smiled. " Your present…Hmm, well look at that you're in love… but not just something casual. This is different. It's like you…you have found your mate. Your soul recognized his. Your heart belongs to him now and his heart to you. This love is endless. I can't imagine a bad ending with this" she smiled softly at me.

"Now your future" she said and turned around the last card. She gasped loudly and looked at me with wide eyes. "I see death…in both of your futures…You're surrounded by evil. It will lead to your dead"

I chuckled nervously. "Everyone is supposed to die Rosa." She shook her head furiously.

"I see death in your near future Isabella."

* * *

**Leave me a review please, it would really make my day! xoxo**


End file.
